


This Is Wrong

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Third Person, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: This is wrong,he thinks as one of her hands creeps up his thigh.This is wrong,he thinks as he squirms his hips to press more firmly into her palm.This is wrong,he thinks as a moan slips from his throat and he presses his head back into the pillows.





	This Is Wrong

"Nico," she says, her voice as flat and apathetic as always, and it sends a shiver up his spine.

"Dani?" He says back, hoping that this will be the time she remembers something. Be the time that she feels something. 

She doesn't say anything else before she sits on his lap, straddling his waist, with her face only a few inches away from his. He feels his cheeks heat up immediately, his heart thumping against his ribcage.  _ What does she remember? What does she feel? What is she thinking? _

"I need you," she says simply, not a statement of passion but rather like a statement of fact.

"N-need me for what, D-Dani?" He asks, unsure what his goal is. Is he trying to postpone this? It's practically all he's wanted for the last two and a half years-- her to love him. Her to  _ acknowledge him _ at all. Or is he just trying to make sure this is real?

She seems bored as she answers, "We're teenagers. Our bodies are… frustrating. We need each other." Something about the way she says it strikes him as funny, but he's far from laughing.

"W-why me?" He asks, eyes wide.

"I'm using you," she says simply, and it hurts his heart. Pain blossoms through his whole chest and he tries to lean away from her, tries to push her off of his lap, tries to summon the words to say that he won't be used or that they don't have time for this or anything else to make this stop, but the words freeze in his throat as she rests her cold hands on his cheeks and makes him look up at her. Look her in the eyes, dull and black. He wishes he saw anything in them. Even pain would be better than the void of emotion in them right now.

She kisses him, and damn it, he knows he needs to push her away, needs to put a stop to this, but it's so easy to kiss her back. It takes him a long moment to pull away, but when he finally does, it is with an urgent, "This is wrong. Dani, this is so wrong."

"You don't want me?" She asks, her voice still flat, and tilts her head to the side in curiosity.

"No, it's not…" His cheeks grow red and he huffs, bringing his hands up to tug at his hair. "Of course I  _ want you _ , Dani," he spits, but the phrasing feels awkward. "But you're  _ not _ … you. This wouldn't… it wouldn't be real."

"It wouldn't… be real?" She echoes back, visibly confused, and he groans and tugs harder at his hair.

"Of course it wouldn't! Because the real Dani, the Dani I'm in love with, has been gone for two and a half years, and you'd just be using me, and…!"

He's cut off when she kisses him again. He hates that she's so good at it. He knows she's never kissed anyone before. He was almost her first, a lifetime ago, but it didn't happen. They weren't meant to be, at least, not then. After a moment, she pulls away. "Why does it matter if it's real? It's just for gratification. Two bodies. Nothing more and nothing less than that."

He furrows his brows, moving a hand up to cup her chin and tilt her face so she looks him in the eyes. "I want it to be more than that," he says softly, tears springing to his eyes, and damn it, he feels like a crybaby like Dorian! "I'm in love with you, Dani. It… it would hurt too much. And it wouldn't be right. You're not… you're not in any state of mind to consent to something like this."

She simply shrugs and stands, turning to walk away from him, and he immediately crosses his legs and lets out a little sigh of relief. "I'll find someone else then," she says, without even looking back at him over her shoulder. 

And  _ that _ makes something entirely different surge in him, something like jealousy, but colder. Uglier. He immediately snatches her wrist. "Don't you dare," he says, voice low and dangerous. She still doesn't look at him. "It wouldn't be right. I can't let you do it."

"I don't need your permission, Nico."

"W-well I still forbid it! I won't allow this to happen!" He says sharply, trying to seem braver than he is.

"Forbid it? Who do you think you are, my father?" She snaps, and he freezes for a moment because for once, there's emotion in her voice. For once, it sounds like she may remember  _ something _ , anything-- may _feel_ anything. They just stare at each other for a long while, cold eyes meeting a stubborn, heated gaze.

After a minute, she's pressing forward insistently, kissing him again, and he's stumbling backwards with her until the backs of his knees hit her bed.  _ Damn it, Nico. You're so weak. _ He moves his hands to her hips, dragging her down into his lap, and she in turn rests her hands on his shoulders and pushes him to be laying back flat against the bed.

She moves her hands to undo his belt and he wonders why she wouldn't just use magic to do it as he brings his hands up to pull down the shoulders of her dress.

After a while, she must grow frustrated and have the same thought, because, though he doesn't see her move, his belt and her dress quickly end up on the floor  _ somehow _ and she begins to unbutton his pants while he tries not to stare too much at her bare chest, his damned  _ ears _ turning red. "Kiss me," she says once his pants are unbuttoned and pulled down his thighs, and it's the same frigid way she issues commands to her guards and soldiers. He hardly hesitates before he leans up and smashes his mouth into hers, bringing a hand to tangle into her hair.  _ This is wrong _ , he thinks as one of her hands creeps up his thigh.  _ This is wrong _ , he thinks as he squirms his hips to press more firmly into her palm.  _ This is wrong _ , he thinks as a moan slips from his throat and he presses his head back into the pillows.

She doesn't waste much time with foreplay. He supposes she doesn't need to, as he's already throbbing in her hand by the time his underwear has been fully slid down his thighs to join his pants at their awkward position around his knees. Once he's bare, and she has been bare for quite a while now, she simply stops hovering over his lap, not making a sound as she slides down on his cock even as he gasps and pants and moans. Her expression doesn't even change, and he tries to just squeeze his eyes shut and ignore it because  _ damn it, Nico, you let this happen _ .

Her pace, when she begins to move, is excruciatingly slow. He has seen her ride a broom and knows she can go faster than this, so he can only sink his teeth into his lower lip and pray that she will speed up.  _ Bad joke, Nico _ , a part-- a very,  _ very _ small part who has been largely suppressed by now-- of him screams. When multiple minutes passes and she's hardly moved at all, he finally, impatiently, moves his hands to her hips and begins to guide her pace. He goes faster, harder. He knows that at least partially he is only seeking his own gratification. Does not care about Dani's pleasure. He also knows that, at least partially, he is so desperate to prove himself to her. To prove that he's good at this. Prove that he loves her. Prove that he would do anything for her,  _ anything _ .

Her expression still remains the same, that flat, cold look.

"God, fuck, Dani…!" He moans, more for himself than for her. A guilty part of him wonders if she is even still here. But there's a weird, perhaps narcissistic part of him that loves hearing him moan her name.

His breathing picks up, more and more, until eventually he shudders against her and his hips still and he can only dig his fingertips into her pale skin with bruising force.

After a moment, every muscle in his body loosens and he falls back against the pillows, breathing hard. He waits for her to roll off of him, and she doesn't.

She begins to roll her hips again, matching his previous pace, and he moans in simultaneous pain and arousal. There's nothing on her face, not really, but there's a hint of something that could be. A seed, waiting to bloom. He stares at her with wide eyes as she rolls her hips, his cock inside of her aching with the desire to pull out as it softens.

She does not let up, and it doesn't take long for the pain to overcome the pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut, wincing. "Dani stop," he says more than asks. He doesn't know if he could  _ ask _ her to stop, really. "Ow, fuck. Dani, quit it." He repeats, staring up at her again. She's thrown her head back, her first sign of pleasure since this whole thing started, but there's something beyond that. 

Some sort of black aura surrounds her, like smoke. He can feel the difference in his heartbeat as it goes from thumping in arousal to thumping in fear. "Dani, that hurts! Stop it!" He yells, but she doesn't even seem to hear him, too lost in whatever is happening to her, and he doesn't know whether he should be concerned or annoyed. "I said stop!" He finally yells, pushing her off of him.

"N-Nico!" She cries, somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, and he's already catching her with his arms hooked around her waist before she's halfway to the floor because  _ that sounded like her, that sounded like Dani _ . Or, if nothing else, it certainly sounded like an emotion.

They stare at each other. His eyes are as wide and terrified as always, but now hers are, too. So wide and so… afraid. He swallows and pulls her in immediately, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight to his chest. "Did I hurt you?" He asks, voice too soft.  _ Did I save you? _

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and sniffles. "I miss Dorian…" She whispers, and he locks up for a moment because it's the first time she's mentioned her brother in two and a half years. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and then squeezes her even tighter, ignoring the tears in his own eyes.

"I miss him too, Dani…" He tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest, and the very soft sound of padded footsteps walking away from the door, and just holds her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the three year time skip, about six months before the story picks up again.


End file.
